


Jealous

by kissmebloody



Series: Wincestmas Secret Santa 2015 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jealous Dean, Jealousy, M/M, Teasing, teasing in a changing room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmebloody/pseuds/kissmebloody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wincestmas day 1: All Sam wanted was new jeans, instead he got a jealous brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeansDevilishAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDevilishAngel/gifts).



“Dude, no, okay? Goodwill is literally three blocks away, and way cheaper. We don’t need brand new, overly priced jeans when there are perfectly good ones for ten bucks.”

“Excuse me for wanting a pair of jeans that aren’t going to tear as soon as I have to jump down and back out of a grave because you’re ‘The older brother.’”

“I am!”

“Yeah well yours have had it too. Dude, the tears on your thighs are showing off the pockets.”

“And I bet you wish they showed off more, huh?”

“Not in public!”

“Awww you care about my virtue~”

“I care about my brother not looking like a hick without a home.”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

___

~~~

As much as Dean protested to spending the money on new clothes, Sam was pretty sure his brother was drooling over some of the shoes they’d seen walking in. If he would admit to it, Sam would certainly never know.

Sam’s also pretty sure that half the reason they had even made it to the parking lot was because Dean wanted to see Sam’s ass in a new pair of tight, barely worn in pants.

His brother had a problem.

And Sam wasn’t exactly discouraging it.

If he could stay honest to himself and burn in hell for the rest of his probably-short life, Sam loved seeing the slip of boxer-brief that showed under the white pocket lining. Sam wondered if sometimes he could just slip his fingers up into the hole in the denim and then under the cotton, feel Dean’s warm skin under his fingertips…

“How you doing? Can I help you with anything?”

Sam jumped and turned around, feeling guilty for his thoughts and probably confusing the poor sales girl. “Ah, no, sorry—I think I’m okay.” Sam had his fingers still rubbing a pair of jeans, testing how thick the denim felt under his callouses.

“You sure? I’ve walked by here a few times, and you kinda seem like you’re a little lost.” The girl seemed nice enough. Red hair, average height, not an overly noticeable girl. Her smile was still in place; Sam just wasn’t sure he liked the fact that _she_ was.

“R-really I’m oka—“

“Maybe you just need a second opinion? Being here by yourself is a little hard, no girlfriend to help tell you what looks good and what doesn’t.” The girl—Dana, her name tag had scribbled—took a step closer, teeth a little whiter than he usually saw on people. Maybe she just cared about coffee stains.

“No, honestly, it’s okay. M-my b—“

“Sammy! Man come on there’s some awesome stuff over here your college ass would love.” Dean was suddenly tugging on his elbow, pulling him away from Dana and towards the wall on the other side of the escalator. Sam was incredibly grateful, but the grip Dean had on his skin was also incredibly tight and was likely to leave a large welt in its wake.

“Dude—hey! C’mon, you proved your point, lemme go!” Sam tried to slip Dean’s hand down to at least his wrist, instead of just below his elbow where pinching skin actually hurt. “Jesus, dude, let go! We can leave okay, you don’t have to bodily force me out of the store!” He was keeping his voice low, a hiss to make sure they didn’t draw attention to themselves—the same reason Sam wasn’t trying harder to get out of the death grip.

However, they weren’t heading towards the entrance, they were going towards the near empty fitting rooms down a small hallway and Dean was shoving him in and dropping some shirts that surely did not fit him on the small bench attached to the wall. “What the hell?” Dean’s hands moved to his hips, propping up his thicker shoulders to the full 6’.

“Excuse me?” Sam couldn’t believe he was being reprimanded.

“That girl, what the hell Sammy?” Dean moved forward, pressing hands against Sam’s hips and keeping him stuck to the wall. “She was totally flirting, tryin’a get into your pants and see your ass.” Dean’s face was red, probably from the heating in the building, but also from that niggling irritation Sam knows sits in the back of his brother’s mind.

“She just wanted to help, wanted to help me know if something looked okay.” Sam muttered. “But I was handling it! I almost got her to go away—“

“Oh yeah, cuz her sayin’ shit like you don’t have a girlfriend to tell you if your ass looked nice enough was ‘handling it.’ Little brother you may have gone to a damn fancy school but you are dense.” Sam made to protest, mouth opening on a sharp set of words only to be met with a hard kiss.

He wanted to push Dean off, tell him to stop because they weren’t done with this squabble, but Dean pulled away just that much before he could muster his arms to move.

“You’re mine, little brother. Girls ain’t got no place starin’ at that ass or makin’ a move. M’the only one who gets to, you here?” Dean pressed back in, teeth nipping at Sam’s bottom lip and clasping their mouths together on his gasp.

Sam finally had the bit of mind to tug at Dean’s sleeves, trying to get a word in. “D’n,” He tried between the smack of their lips, the small space easily engulfed in another kiss, the fever of want washing over Sam almost too quickly. “No, Dee, c’mon.” Another kiss accompanied by one of Dean’s hands moving from Sam’s hip to his groin and pressing. Sam choked on a groan and tried a little harder, for proprieties sake. “We’re in p’blic, Dee, c’mon…”

“Let everybody see you’re mine.” Dean stopped with the constant kisses, lips plump and grinning against Sam’s own. “Let everybody and their damn mother see you walk outta this room with me with your stupid dimples and flushed face. And _this_.” Dean pressed down on Sam’s hard-on, making a while escape his throat. “Let’em see you belong to me, baby brother.” Another kiss was pressed into Sam’s lips, tongue swiping over the too hot skin and adding another bite to it. Then nothing. No hand on his hips, on his dick, no lips touching his skin and no warm heat on the front of his body.

Dean had pulled away and Sam was slowly coming into the fact that he was no longer being supported against the wall.

“Hey…” He tried to sound demanding, tried to get Dean to come back and finish what he was obviously starting.

“Nope.” Dean popped the ‘p’ and took Sam’s hand, making him stumble that small bit to the magnetic door. “We’re gonna head straight back to the motel, and you’re gonna be screamin’ my name and forgettin’ what’s-her-face by the time I’m through. Then we’re gonna go to Goodwill and I’ll find us some nice, worn in jeans.”

Sam groaned and covered his face as they walked out of the store.


End file.
